


modulate

by armethaumaturgy



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, just some bros havin a laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armethaumaturgy/pseuds/armethaumaturgy
Summary: Herrscher blinks.Herrscher blinks back.He cocks his head to the side and the other Herrscher does so as well.





	modulate

Herrscher blinks.

Herrscher blinks back.

He cocks his head to the side and the other Herrscher does so as well.

"Impressive," he says, and it makes the other Herrscher's lips split into a wide grin, with teeth all too sharp. Well, as long as he keeps his mouth shut, Dox makes a surprisingly good Herrscher.

The bandaged eye hides Dox's own, hiding the only other thing that would give him away. He makes a petrifyingly accurate Dominator. Doom Bringer, however, he can't do no matter what.

"I practiced," Dox boasts smugly. "The void is endless, it's coming to eat you all, waaaaaah!" he mimics, holding his arms in front of himself and flattening his tone. Not that far off the mark, actually. He's missing the ever-present echo.

It's a little disconcerting, to hear his voice coming from what is essentially Herrscher's body, but it's not like he hadn't seen (or heard, in this case) weirder things in his time.

"I think you should try Bluhen," Herrscher tells him, interested in how the other portrays his human-like counterpart.

Dox flashes him another grin and with a flash of pink light, the second Herrscher is gone, in his place Bluhen sporting a black eye, the one thing that lets Herrscher know it's still Dox in there, and having a tremendous amount of fun with it.

"It's me, Bluhen!" Dox exclaims, throwing his arms up in the air, "I've come to kill demons and say human proverbs wrong! It's my Achilles' forehead!"

Herrscher can't help his lips turning up, and that, in turn, makes Dox's grin even wider. It's so wide it probably hurts his cheeks, but it's not an unusual sight on Bluhen's face. Bluhen tries with the proverbs, he really does, but he still does not get them.

Not that Herrscher does either, but even he knows it's called Achilles' heel. Miss knight explained it once about their strategy against the demons, so he remembers it means a weak spot.

"Who next?" Dox asks, a childish glee gleaming in his eyes, a mischief unfulfilled.

"Try Immortal," Herrscher requests, his own gaze turning just a little curious as Dox's form flickers with a pink shine.

And in the next second, Immortal stands before him, a smirk that looks identical to the real deal, but the eyes, crinkled at the corner and unmistakably pink still give it away. Maybe one day Dox will learn to manipulate those as well. Or maybe not, Herrscher isn't sure how it even works. If he asked, he's sure Dox would just spill a bunch of technical terms at him, and he isn't in the mood for that.

Immortal - Dox - takes a step forward and presses a hand against the hole in Herrscher's chest, painted fingernails dragging down around the edge of it. Dox's eyes are alight with something Herrscher isn't sure he can place correctly.

"Oh, Scher," Dox whispers, leaning up to be closer to his ear. The soft touch at his chest doesn't leave, and Herrscher welcomes it wholeheartedly, leaning into it as much as he leans into Dox himself. "I love you so much," Dox continues, "More than there are swords I can summon."

Herrscher can't help a chuckle, and then Dox joins him, their breaths intermingling as they laugh, forehead to forehead.

"Was I good?" Dox asks him, batting his eyelashes before pushing red hair out of his face. He makes a face as he does so, unused to Immortal's fringe.

"Spot on," Herrscher tells him, leaning down to capture those lips that look so much like Immortal's right now. They still carry Dox's softness, though.

Dox's eyes slip closed as Herrscher envelops him in dark tendrils, snaking some around his hips and shoulders in a mockery of an embrace. Dox, however, melts right into the touch as of he'd never felt anything better in his life.

It makes Herrscher want to hold him closer, the tendrils squeezing momentarily before he will them to slack. He doesn't want to suffocate the other.

"So who did you like the best?" Dox asks when they pull apart. Dox is heaving for breath while Herrscher forgot he needs to breathe yet again. He swallows an apology from the tip of his tongue, because Dox's face is flushed red and his eyes hold nothing but happiness.

He places a hand at his hip, grinning lopsidedly and already knowing that Herrscher would say he liked his impression of Immortal the most, but the fallen celestial manages to surprise the smugness right out of him with a well placed kiss to his forehead.

"I think I like the original you better."

Dox feels his cheeks flush further, full of embarrassment and flattery, so much so that his hold on his form slips and he's back to the one Herrscher meant.

He leans down to kiss the real lips again, savoring the softness and Dox's sudden shyness.

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> 'eso these characters kill people. add has killed whole timelines'  
> hee hee hahoo they make fun of bluhen and smooch


End file.
